When I Thought Love Was Hiding
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Logan Mitchell has more issues that he's afraid to admit, abandonment issues, body insecurity, and an over all bitchy attitude to protect himself from his schoolmates, but now he has to deal with new feelings he's gaining for Carlos Garcia who's teaching him basketball after school, the guy that broke his heart in second grade and made him think he would never have a friend.


**When I Thought Love Was Hiding**

**I'm kinda nervous about this story, Kogan is my OTP and I have tons of Kogan stories, like roughly fifty five or so, and I really love Cargan and I've had it as a side pairing in some of my stories and I obsesses over Sophie's Cargan, but I've never centered a story around Cargan, so I like really hope this doesn't suck. I really wanna capture the picture of Cargan in the story. Anyways….basically Carlos is captain of the basketball time, he's super sweet, but not very bright…or more like very oblivious, and then there's Logan who's insecure about his body and a loner but hides it up with being sassy and mouthing off, and Logan needs his sports credit, and since his school year is already filled to the max Principle Rocque asks Carlos to teach him after school. Also, Logan is a fanboy over Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Cloud Atlas, Spiderman and a few other things in this fic, so he talks about that a lot XD.**

"Really Mr. Mitchell you've done this to yourself," Principle Rocque said from behind his desk, his thick hands clamped onto the desk infront of him tightly, his eyes pouring into Logan's deep brown ones, a disappointed look on his pale and scruffy features.

Logan Mitchell sat across from him in a hard wooden chair, slumped in his seats and his hands dug deeply into his navy blue sweatshirt pockets and a black beanie nearly covering up his deep brown eyes that were now into slits of annoyance.

"My schedule is filled up," Logan said, scrapping his teeth against his sharply bottom lip anxiously.

"You'll be doing this after school, Mr. Mitchell," Rocque said, his eyebrows raising lightly on his head, he pursed his lips as Logan pulled off his beanie harshly, his deep brown hair came out, standing up in a million directions as he looked at the principle like he had killed his first born child.

"After school?" Logan repeated. "After school? I can't do it after school; I have a life you know." A very very important life, there was model's on the internet he had to talk shit about with his Internet friends and books to fall in love with and boy band members to scream over, that was pretty damn important okay. He was so behind in his Tumblr posting, it was ridiculous. He would never forgive himself if new pictures of Catching Fire came out and he missed it. And he still hadn't seen Sea Of Monsters, he was a terrible human being, he just needed to go die.

"Your work only starts at six o'clock every Monday and Thursday, if I'm correct Mr. Mitchell," Gustavo said, flipping his way with his thick hands threw Logan's file.

"Yeah, the Animal Shelter takes a lot of student's for extra help," Logan shrugged.

"So you have plenty of time to do basketball or anything else your teacher will want to do with you after school, Mr. Mitchell," Gustavo said, his eyes twitching behind his yellow sunglasses in irritation.

"Can't I do it during the summer?" Logan whined.

"Not if you want to graduate in June, you cant."

"But Principle Rocque-"

"LISTEN HERE DOG I SAID YOUR DOING BASKETBALL AFTER SCHOOL AND YOUR DOING BASKETBALL AFTER SCHOOL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME MONKEY-DOG!" Gustavo bellowed, his whole entire office almost shaking with the impact of the noise, he was a deep crimson In the face, his knuckles white as he clenched the side of his desk. He was leaning forwards Logan, his eyes bulging out of his sockets and his sunglasses on the tip of his nose.

Logan grabbed his side of the desk and leaned forward so he was a couple inches away from Gustavo's face. "I DON'T WANNA DO BASKETBALL, OLD MAN!"

Gustavo let out a bellow of rage and Logan was shocked back into his seat, his eyes blown wide and his feet in the air, he stuffed his beanie back on top of his head as the great man leaned back in his chair, looking like he wanted to ripe Logan's head off. God, he would never understand why he ever wanted to work with teenagers; they were such little annoying shits.

"Detention! And you still have to do basketball!" Gustavo bellowed at him.

"FUCK!"

…

After school Logan found himself once again sitting in the principal's office, staring at the wall and counting in his head how many times Harry Potter had ever gotten detention in his years at Hogwarts, he got mixed up by the fifth book because of all the detentions from Umbridge, cussed, and then started again from book one, he was not going to get this incorrectly.

"Your detention is done," Gustavo said gruffly.

Logan went to stand up.

"Sit down dog, your teacher is gonna be here in-"the door swung open. "Right now," Gustavo grinned, Logan groaned and turned to look who it was and almost slammed his head against the desk, in walked Carlos Garcia, who was modeling a brand new pair of red basketball shorts a black sweatshirt tugged up to his elbows, basically what he wore every day except in different colors and designs and shit. Logan wailed and pulled the beanie over his eyes and berried his head into the desk top. No. Not him, fuck no. WHY. He pulled up one side of his beanie and peeked at the Latino's perfectly sculptured body and fitted butt, broad shoulders, and thick manly chest.

God dammit why, why did it have to be Carlos Garcia, there was so many people he would have rather it be.

Like James Diamond, who was in his fifth period Geometry class, he was best friends with Carlos and Logan had been going to school with him since he was four years old, he had never spoken to the brunet before but at least he knew him. James was tall and very pretty, he had a way with the ladies and the guys, hence his boyfriend and he was never seen without his lucky comb which he wiped out at least five times every class. James was self-centered; the only person he ever thought about beside himself was his boyfriend Kendall, he was conceited and stylish and if he was the one teaching Logan he would probably make Logan do a few laps, dunk a single hop, and tell him to go home before the gyms moisture ruined his perfect hair.

Logan wouldn't have minded James' boyfriend either. Kendall Knight had moved to Sherwood in freshman year from Kansas and had had James wrapped around his pretty pale finger ever since. When Kendall said jump, James jumped, when the blonde wanted something he got it. But besides commanding his much taller boyfriend around like a dog trainer, the blonde was very sweet and very nice, he even had said hello to Logan a few times in Chemistry class. And no one ever talked to Logan, well almost never. His teachers did, that counted right? Yeah…that counted. I mean, they were people…and they spoke to him willingly…kinda.

But of course it was Carlos Garcia, the most fit, handsome, and popular man that had ever walked those high school walls. Logan wasn't exactly sure when he had started going to school with Carlos Garcia, possibly second or third grade when the boy had moved to Minnesota from Florida, but he did remember his Abercrombie clothing, his silky black hair that was spiked and messy, the sense of confidence and kindness that came off of him in waves, the way every girl had nearly dropped to his feet with love struck eyes.

He also remembered himself back in those days, dressed in black clothes even at seven, his hoodie pulled up to hide his shaggy brown hair, his brown eyes never daring to raise higher than the teachers stomach to listen, holding his books to his chest in his seat, bending over insecurely over his work so no one would look at it.

He remembered his teacher placing Carlos into the seat right next to Logan and the giggles that had swept over the room like a wild fire, Carlos didn't seem to understand the problem and sat next to Logan with exited golden brown eyes and a bounce in his designer sneakers.

Carlos had sat next to him and stared at him until the brunet was forced to look up at the Latino; he had pulled his hoodie farther over his eyes so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with him.

"Hi, I'm Carlos," Carlos had chirped merrily.

Logan had nodded, ducking his head to stare at the artsy rip in his black skinny jeans.

"What's your name, pretty brown eyes?" Carlos had demanded while the teacher passed out glue and scissors for a project they had to do.

Logan had blushed at the name, no one had ever commented him on his eyes before, he always had them hidden and when they weren't nobody ever cared to look into them.

"Logan," Logan whispered, looking up at the Latino slowly, a blush painting his chalk white face, his brown eyes peering up at the Latino in wonder.

"Logan," Carlos repeated, testing the name on his tongue. "That's a sweet name." the Latino had smiled at him with all of his shiny white teeth. Logan had smiled back slowly, he hardly ever smiled too, he had a few extra teeth behind the ones in the back and he thought his smile was ugly, but Carlos seemed to like it because he smiled still bigger.

The two boys had spent the rest of the day making their project together and the next morning little Logan Mitchell had walked into class, sure that he had finally found a friend. But when the little brunet it was only to discover Carlos in the back of the class sitting in between James Diamond and Jett Stetson, laughing his head off about something.

Logan had held a grudge against the Latino ever since.

"Ah, Mr. Garcia," Gustavo said, he looked over at Logan who was ready to throw himself to out the window and fall down three stories onto the cement side walk, really that would have been much more pleasant. "This is Carlos," the principle said to the brunet, which was not needed, everyone knew who Carlos Garcia was.

"Carlos this is-"The principle went to say.

"Logan, I know." Carlos said, smiling at him. Logan rolled his eyes and glared down at the floor. Asshole.

The principle looked surprised but quickly covered it up. "Ah right, well Carlos you'll be teaching Logan how to play basketball, like I said. For…let's say an hour after school every day? That way Mr. Mitchell will be able to graduate on time and earn the credit he's been dancing around for the last three years. Until October I want you two on the outside courts, than you'll be teaching him in the gym, and on days when the gyms locked up you'll be teaching him somehow, you figure it out," Gustavo waved his hand dismissively.

Carlos rolled his eyes but nodded.

"You'll be starting today," Gustavo said.

They both nodded, Logan still staring at the floor, Carlos grinning at Logan and the principle in turn.

"So.." the principle said. Carlos and Logan looked at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" The man bellowed.

Logan clumsily got to his feet and walked after Carlos who had already sprinted halfway down the hallway, Logan stared at his shoe laces as he followed a foot behind the Latino, sighing and adjusting his beanie on top of his head, his poor beanies, they were gonna get all disgusting and slicked with sweat and just ew, his beanies didn't wanna look at stained and gross, he would have to run them threw the washer and dryer every single day, then there color would start to fade. Ugh, dammit.

"So, Logan," Carlos began, opening the door to the basketball courts behind the school. The Latino has a basketball under his arm and he was leaning against the door so it was held open, Logan rushed passed him, hands deep in his pockets as the cold Minnesota air hit him sharply. "How have you been?"

"Why would you care," Logan snapped, harshly.

Carlos raised an eyebrow as he began dribbling the ball gently. "I heard your grandfather died last year."

Logan winced. "So what?"

"Nothing, you just seem a little down," Carlos said, picking up the ball, he put it onto his shoulder and rolled it down his arm, then span it on one of his fingers, Logan watched with impressed eyes in spite of himself

"Maybe it's just your eyesight that's been effected by your two tone head," Logan remarked coldly.

"My head is not big," Carlos said, eyes widening in alarm, he put a hand on top of his black helmet.

"You can't notice because of your big ego, probably." Logan spat, voice filled with venom.

"Big ego?" Carlos repeated, surprised.

"E-G-O. Ego." Logan said, clapping his hands after each letter sharply.

"Like the waffle brand?" Carlos said, curiously.

"You really are a dumbass, no wonder you had to date Stephanie King; did she do your homework for you?" Logan said smartly.

"Stephanie and I aren't dating anymore," Carlos said, confused.

"Right, because she wouldn't give you pussy right?"

"That's such a disgusting word, and Stephanie and I had sex all the time,"

"No shit, you wouldn't date anyone else unless they gave you some ass, that's the way Garcia rolls right?" Logan said, his stare never wavering.

Carlos stared at him for a moment before scoffing and dribbling the ball so hard that it almost slapped him in the face on the way back up. "What happened to you?" Carlos asked.

"What do you mean? I'm always this much of a bitch," Logan smirked, his brown eyes shining with a depressed light that was also taunting the Latino that stood across from him.

Carlos shook his head, "No….you, you were so sweet when we were little." The golden brown eyes were flickered with sadness.

Logan flinched, his brown eyes flickering to his feet before he looked back at the Latino with a scowl on his face. He didn't know that the Latino remembered that day; he had figured he was the last person who was on the boys mind the last few years. It hurt his heart to know that anyone remembered him as that scared little boy who hid away in the corner, not speaking a word. Sure he hadn't changed much, but at least now he stood up for himself, and didn't take any crap, which was where he got his sassy mean bitch persona from.

"Well look at that," he said coldly. "Helmet Head actually remembered something that wasn't about fucking, your parents would be proud; maybe the school will put up a plaque for the perfect Carlos Garcia's achievement, and his service to the school."

"Service to the school?" Carlos stuttered nervously.

Logan nodded seriously; he pursed his lips as he let his eyes trail over the Latino's perfect body. "Oh yes, anyone who would spend time with Logan Mitchell without the school paying them should be rewarded, you took a great risk in your popularity status."

Carlos glared at him. "Maybe I should make them pay me," he snapped. "James was right, it _is_ torture having to do anything with you, can't you just be a nice civilized human being?"

Carlos was usually a fairly nice and sweet person, when he was intimidated he would stutter and get nervous but when you pissed him off, like Logan currently was doing he was meaner and more dangerous with his words than a cobra about to strike.

Logan winced and a small whimper escaped him lips, but before Carlos could apologize the brunet was saying harshly. "Nice to know you and James have been talking about me behind my back, just like everyone else in this hell whole. Did his slutty boyfriend join in too?" Mean, mean, and mean, Kendall had done nothing wrong.

Carlos frowned. "What did Kendall do? He's the only one who's nice to you,"

Logan just glared at him.

"I should have listened to James, he nearly had a heart attack when he found out I was willingly teaching you how to play, if I hadn't made a deal with Principle Rocque-"

"You mean you're scared of him-"

"_Shut up, _I would walk into his office right now and hand you pack over like a hotel key card." Carlos said, his full lips pulling back in a mean expression, almost a scowl, but with much more teeth, that made Logan feel like complete crap.

"Well you can't, so you better start teaching me than!" Logan snapped roughly.

"Fine than!" Carlos threw the basketball into Logans unsuspecting hands and the brunet dropped his bag and got smacked in the collar bone with the ball, it went bouncing off behind him and he grumbled as he went to go get it, knowing obviously that Carlos was going too.

"Rule one of basketball," Carlos said, when Logan came back with the bright orange ball in his hands. "Always be prepared."

"I can see that asshole; you could have broken my collar bone. Do you know how much a hospital visit like that would have cost?" Logan said, growling, he and his mother weren't poor of course, but they didn't have enough money that they wouldn't be bothered if they had to spend a couple thousand dollars on a broken bone and all the appointments and treatment after it.

"Its not that much," Carlos said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you don't have to worry; your daddy would pay for everything wouldn't he?" Logan sneered.

Carlos growled deeply in the back of his throat, he couldn't stand it when people made comments about the money that his family had, so they were rich, so what? That didn't give everyone the right to try to bring them down, the Garcia's where nice people, Carlos glared at Logan who was looking adorable as he tried to dribble the ball with both hands, he wasn't getting it very well, the Latino than opened his mouth and said the unforgivable words,

"At least I have a dad,"

Logan gasped and looked up at the Latino with tear filled eyes, his whole entire body shaking, his lips trembling. Everyone knew about the scandal of Logan Mitchells great almost state famous doctor father, Jason Mitchell, walking out on Logan and his mother for a twenty one year old hooker he had fallen in love with. It had happened in about fifth grade and Logan had come to school the next few months completely heart broken and dead to the world and everything around him. That's when he had decided to change himself up and not allow anyone to hurt him every again, he would be bitchy and undesirable, he would never be disappointed, never heart broken, never be deserted again.

"You son of a bitch," Logan said softly, with tear filled eyes and threw the basketball as hard as he could right in the center of the Latino's crotch. The tan boy fell to the ground in pain, and he watched from there, holding himself, as Logan ran off the basketball court sobbing.

**Well this got pretty interesting pretty fast, and I didn't even get to how Logans insecure about his body, that will come in the next chapter. Please please review and tell me how my first Cargan story went, I'm so excited to get going on this.**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
